


My Apologies

by Fun_Is_My_Name



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Does Jumin Han Is Gay?, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28540176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fun_Is_My_Name/pseuds/Fun_Is_My_Name
Summary: Jumin chases the warmth he feels towards Zen desperately.
Relationships: Han Jumin/Zen | Ryu Hyun, Kang Jaehee/Main Character (Mystic Messenger)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	1. If You Could Stay

**Author's Note:**

> So much happens in Mysme that I can't pinpoint the exact details to every route... This is kinda a mix between Zen, Jumin and Jaehee's route, I've tried reading over the chat rooms and stuff so the story can work but if things aren't the exact same please just excuse this and act as if it's just an alternate ending of Mysme to fit the fic.
> 
> IAlso! 've only played Jaeheee, Jumin, Zen & Yoosung route and know the major spoilers... But with that said, please enjoy <3 !

Jumin rode home after the first party MC had held. It was eventful, Zen even got to speak to a crowd of reporters about allegations of him sexually assaulting Echo Girl.

In that moment, he seemed incredibly responsible, like a born public speaker. His silver hair had glistened from the lights and the stern look on his face represented how serious Zen could be at times. It caused Jumins heart to beat noticeably, he becomes warm with a pink streaks forming from nose to ears.

He's noticed these feelings since he talked with Zen at the mountain, but his mind wandered to other failed connections.

Rika, V, MC, even his father, It seemed as if the world denied him any form intimacy. He could see it now, the reaction if Zen heard this news.

_"How disgusting."_

_"I find you repulsive._ "

Jumin knew the response, but even so his mind still dreamt up to a world where he could confess, where Zen and him had gotten a long at least slightly better. All he wanted was to relive the few moments they had together that day. Zen had actually complimented him, _joked_ with him. It was like an alternate reality... How Jumin wished he could go back.

~~~

Elizabeth meowed and curled up on the couch as he entered. Ordinarily Jumin would hold her close, telling her how she was the only one he needed...

But now everything near him felt cold.

He laid on bed with his pyjamas on, looking up to the ceiling.

It's been this way for a while, eleven days since MC joined and changed everything.

But she was not there for him... Instead she and Jaehee took off together.

He should just feel happy for them. She wasn't his to begin with...

Jumin sighed, if he could just have V here with him now... At the very least...

_"Please just let me take all the burden... Jumin please."_

_"Those people... aren't just hackers."_

Jumin clenched his fist and hit the soft covers below, sitting up and wrapping his arms around the back of his neck.

"No you don't!" He yelled. "You don't need to shoulder every burden that comes your way, you don't need to hide everything from your friends! From _me_!" Tears streamed down his face.

_"It's just my karma."_

His words echoed in Jumins mind as guilt overcame him.

_I should have said something... I should have said something **more**... I know it isn't my place, but how could he just choose not to do anything? Why doesn't he take my advice? Why won't he listen to me?_

The tears formed into a waterfall, his arms now wrapped around his entire body as he curled into a ball.

"HOW COULD HE JUST LEAVE ME?!" Jumin grabbed his pillow, launching it at the open door which led to the living room.

Elizabeth The 3rd stood near, and as the pillow hit the frame she ran back in fear.

"...How can everyone just leave me..?" Jumin curled on his side, knees to his chest.

His cries filled the room as a dark feeling loomed over him.

Something whispered in his ear.

Jumin doesn't think he'll be seeing Jihyun anymore...


	2. Safety's My Priority

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jumin feels the need to secure Zen's safety.

Jumin awoke to the vibrations of his phone from the RFA app. His phone was usually on silent, but it seems as if he had forgot to turn it off before bed.

The numbers '3:05' glared at him from his digital arm clock, what could they possibly be talking about so late?

The light of is phone blinded his eyes, but he was able o turn on the RFA application to see what was up.

MC/JUMIN/ZEN

-Jumin Entered The Chatroom-

 **MC** : Wow Zen, that's amazing!

 **MC** : I wish we could go with you...

 **MC** : But I'll be cheering for you from here!

The business man rubbed his eyes, adjusting to the situation presented to him.

**MC** : Jumin! Guess what? Our little Zenny got a big role up in Seoul!

 **Jumin** : Seoul?

 **MC** : Yeah! He said it's for a big film, they're paying for rooms and everything!

 **Zen** : I just got the confirmation email, but of course, with looks like these I'm surprised it didn't happen sooner.

Jumin grunted at Zen's message, trying to deny the blood that rushed to his face.

**Jumin** : Congratulations, Zen.

 **MC** : Jaehee's completely passed out from the party, but I can't wait to tell her!!!

 **MC** : Ohhh, she's going to be so happy!!

Jumins heart cracked at the thought of MC staying the night with Jaehee, how he wished someone would be willing to spend at the very least one night with him.

His fears wandered back to everyone that's abandoned him, everyone that's left him behind...

**Jumin** : Do you think Seoul is safe to be going to?

 **MC** : What do you mean??

 **Jumin** : The hacker's only just backed off, we don't know if it's only temporary.

 **Jumin** : Having Zen go to Seoul, so far away...

He took a few deep breaths before finishing the message, trying his best to have his concerns seem logical instead of emotional

**Jumin** : ...could be dangerous if anything were to happen.

Jumin knew this was a blatant lie, the hackers weren't coming back.

V wasn't coming back.

**MC** : That is true...;;; But Zen can't just not go!

 **Zen** : I really doubt the hacker will come back, V said they were just some pissed off organization that didn't get an invite or something.

 **Zen** : Besides, if anything were to happen, Seven could take care of it.

 **Zen** : He's scarily smart for his age;;;

Jumin now sat up, tapping his sheets nervously. Zen being in Seoul for who knows how long? So far? No way, Seoul was huge, the capital of South Korea in fact! Any corner, any alleyway were tourists, strangers, danger!!!

**Jumin** : And if you get recognized? I do recall you being frightened over a stalker a few days back. What if that were to happen?

 **Zen** : Uh, okay mom, but I think I'll be fine.

 **Zen** : My fans are mainly Korean, so I don't think the tourists will recognize me.

 **MC** : But soon everyone will know of Zen! This movie will really get a huge boulder rolling in your career!

 **Zen** : I hope!

 **Zen** : {Smiling Emote}

Jumin is now standing up, pacing back and forth. Ordinarily he'd be able to allow his friends to decide for themselves, even if they aren't the best decisions.

But now all he wanted was to keep them safe.

To keep Zen safe.

**Jumin** : I have a meeting in Seoul tomorrow, I should be able to accompany you.

 **Zen** : That's nice, but I'm not going tomorrow.

 **Zen** : Not all the plans are set, but to should be in about a week or two.

 **Jumin** : I have a meeting in Seoul soon, just let me know the details and I'll be able to meet you there.

 **Jumin** : Actually, I'll have driver Kim pick us up, text me when you have all the information immediately.

Before he could see the response of the other two, Jumin silenced his phone and shut it off. Turning around to return to bed, he saw the emptiness of the space next to him.

MC once slept here, when she went to check up on him. He would spend his nights staring at her, her beauty.

But soon she had to prepare for the party, and soon she would be taken by the hand by Jaehee. By his own assistant.

He should be happy that it was it was her and not his father, like many other assistants tended to do. But he wasn't. In a way, this outcome seemed worse...

I should ask Yoosung to be my new assistant... He's out of collage soon, no? How am I going to make time for Seoul..? Maybe I can try getting assistant Kang- errr, my new assistant- to find some opportunities up there. Could I find an assistant so soon? Could they do it as fast? Maybe I could do it on my own...

Jumins thoughts wandered, and so did he as he returned to a night of sleep.

~~~

The last few pages that needed signing were done, every meeting that needed attending were finished and all his workers were packing for home. It should be time for him to go too. Instead he stayed at his desk, in his office, looking through his computer.

_C &R International already is producing many of our products in Seoul... I doubt I could find a large company there we haven't made any sort of deals with._

He went through folders and files, notes and information.

_I could maybe make another deal? Increase products we're sending out for more profit..? No, if there was some sort of opportunity like that we would already have done it..._

After a while Jumin realized he didn't know _where_ Zen would be preforming specifically. Considering he didn't have all the information, did he even know himself?

/ZEN/

 **Jumin** : Where are you going to be for your film?

It didn't take Zen too long to respond, he usually wasn't doing anything the required all of his attention other than acting.

**Zen** : Seoul?

 **Jumin** : No, where in Seoul?

 **Zen** : Idk man, like I said all the facts aren't there

 **Zen** : Why? You planning a trip near me?

 **Jumin** : I have a meeting there and wouldn't mind dropping you off at your hotel.

He waited for Zen's response, his heart thumping at the thought of seeing him again, being near him... Maybe even grazing his hand...

**Zen** : Listen dude, I don't know what's gotten into you, but I'll be alright, okay?

 **Zen** : The hacker stuff is over now.

 **Zen** : V said it was.

His heart clenched a bit, but he had to set it aside for now.

 **Jumin** : Yes, but there's no reason not to be cautious.

 **Jumin** : In fact I wouldn't mind sending you body guards right now.

 **Jumin** : You're growing in popularity every day.

I may have seemed pushy, but he wasn't wrong. Besides, if Zen had the smallest chance of being injured, Jumin will be there to stop it.

_Now that I think about it, that motorcycle of his is very dangerous..._

**Zen** : Okay, well, thank you for the offer, but I think I'll be fine.

 **Zen** : I've got to go now, it's getting late and I need to shower.

_Shower..._

Jumins mind changed tracks and he felt blood course faster throughout his body.

**Zen** : G'Night.

 **Jumin** : Good Night, Zen.

He sighed, putting away his phone and closing the laptop in front of him. He thought of the ruby eyes man... Showering... How his muscles must bulge, the water passing throughout his entire body. 

_His entire body..._

He sighed and packed for home, there was no use fantasizing anymore. It all led to a similar outcome...

~~~

Zen flopped on his bed, exhaling tiredly and looking over the messages Jumin sent.

_What's up with him? He's been acting weird all week..._

He extending his arms in a star-fish-like position.

_Jealousy? Is he trying to sabotage me..? No, we already cleared up our hatred for each other. It's just what he said, he wants to keep me safe. He'd do the same for any other RFA member..._

Zen covered his eyes with a hand, why did that bother him so much? It was a dumb question, he knew the answer, but it was painful to admit.

"Oh Zenny, so many gorgeous ladies out there for you and you choose **Him**?" He mumbled.

His phone buzzed, Zen laid on his side and opened the RFA application.

YOOSUNG/SEVEN/ZEN

 **Yoosung** : (Crying Emote)

 **Yoosung** : (Crying Emote)

 **Yoosung** : (Crying Emote)

 **Seven** : Shhh! Yoosung! Your moans are screaming in my ears!

 **Yoosung** : (Crying Emote)

 **Yoosung** : I FAILED ANOTHER EXAME!!!

 **Yoosung** : (Photo of paper with 3/50 written in red)

 **Yoosung** : (Crying Emote)

 **Seven** : Wow Yoosung, you could be a professional at this!

 **Zen** : You never study, what'd you expect?

 **Yoosung** : (Crying Emote)

 **Yoosung** : I have to take summer school courses for this...

 **Yoosung** : At this rate, I'm just thinking about dropping out and working for Jumin...

 **Yoosung** : He did offer Jaehee's assistant job to me...

 **Yoosung** : Ah!!!! At this rate my life is gong nowhere!!!

Zen blushed when reading the business mans name, he felt like a kid unable to contain himself. This was embarrassing...

**Seven** : Speaking of Jumin, isn't it weird he's insisting on giving Zen body guards??

 **Yoosung** : I thought he wouldn't care, but asking to go with him???

 **Seven** : Does he not trust me to keep us safe??

 **Seven** : (Crying Emote)

 **Zen** : Yeah It's weird;;;

 **Zen** : But oh well, I'm only focusing on my new huge role~~~

 **Yoosung** : At least one of us are going somewhere...

The three of them chatted a while longer until Zen was too third to keep reading.

**Zen** : Anyway, I'm heading to bed.

 **Zen** : Got a lot of line practising to do~~~!!!

 **Yoosung** : Stop bragging...

 **Zen** : Dude, just study;;;

Zen left soon after, Yoosung cried over his messy life as Seven laughed. His eyes were heavy, and quickly shut as he left into the world of sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know much about South Korea geography so I hope you could excuse my attempted at referencing real places...
> 
> But if you couldn't, I hope you at least enjoyed the rest of my work :)


	3. Can I Offer Some Assistance?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jumin figures out a way to assist Zen.

A few days had passed, Zen awaited anxiously for an email from his new director.

And soon, his patients rewarded him.

His manager forwarded him an email from the director, it mentioned where in Seoul he would be staying and when.

_"In five days we will be leaving, please email me directly if there are any problems about the location or date."_

Zen pumped his fists in the air, he would finally get to go on his trip and do what he loved most. He immediately ran to the RFA app, creating a chatroom and started boasting.

ZEN

 **Zen** : Guess who's got all the details for their new role?

 **Zen** : I can't believe it took this long...

 **Zen** : But I'll be heading up to Seoul in five days!

Jaehee has entered the chatroom

 **Jaehee** : Zen, MC and I are very proud!

 **Jaehee** : You should also let us know when the play will be, we would love to see it!

MC has entered the chatroom

 **Zen** : Ahhh, I just can't wait!

The silver haired man chatted with the other two for a while, they congratulated him and fanned over previous performances they have seen. It wasn't until MC brought up Jumin that the fantasy seemed to have shattered.

**MC** : You think you'll tell Jumin?

His pale complexioned reddened.

**MC** : He was acting pretty worried about you, but I guess after all the threats we've received it's only natural.

 **Jaehee** : Yes, it It was strange how insistent he was...

 **Jaehee** : But I guess you two have gotten closer over the last few days.

 **Zen** : Have we?

 **MC** : Yeah!

 **MC** : You guys don't nearly fight as much.

 **Jaehee** : And you have talked with more respect to one another.

 **Zen** : Huh, I guess I've never noticed.

He has, in fact, but admitting that was like admitting the deeper feelings he felt towards the other man. It would've been fine if they became friends, but to completely change the status of enemies to interested? That was too shocking.

**MC** : Well, I guess he's going to see anyway since you said so in chat.

 **MC** : Seven never added the " _deleting messages feature_ " Jaehee had requested.

 **Jaehee** : (Sighing Emote)

They all soon logged off after that, Zen sat on his couch and rested his head onto his palm. It's not that he didn't want to tell Jumin, but instead why did Jumin want to know? He seemed so paranoid about it, he felt a little flattered... He knew the businessman was at work at the moment, so all he could do was practice his lines and see what would come next.

~~~

Jumin sat in the back of the car as Driver Kim took him home. He looked over any new messages, reading about Yoosung and his failing grades, Seven and his sleepless nights. Eventually, Jumin made it to the one from this afternoon.

Five days? He's going to be leaving in five days?

He immediately went to private messages and began spamming Zen.

/ZEN/

 **Jumin** : You're leaving in five days?

 **Jumin** : I thought I had told you to message me the moment you knew.

 **Jumin** : Where are you going?

He fidgeted with his fingers, every second painfully ticking away.

What if he isn't responding because he's in danger? Could he be under attack? Trapped? Captured? Are the hackers truly gone?

Before he could tell Driver Kim to take him to Zen's place, his phone dinged.

**Zen** : I've been busy.

 **Jumin** : Busy? With what?

 **Zen** : My lines? What else?

 **Jumin** : Where are you going? I believed I had already told you to tell me once you knew.

Zen sighed, although flattered Jumin cared it was also annoying.

**Zen** : I told you I've been busy, this is a really big role for me.

Jumin fidgeted nervously, thinking about the limited amount of time he had to plan a trip, the meeting, all without his assistant.

**Jumin** : Were you practicing now?

 **Zen** : Eh, I was but I needed a break anyway.

 **Zen** : I've been rehearsing all day.

 **Jumin** : What kind of film is it?

 **Zen** : A musical, but they're recording it and everything. 

**Zen** : It's going to be shown as a short film internationally, it's really big.

 **Jumin** : International?

 **Jumin** : Will it be dubbed?

 **Zen** : Well, they're hoping to find some voice actors.

 **Zen** : The main places they want to release it is in China, Europe and the USA.

 **Zen** : If not it can be subbed.

 **Zen** : It's a really huge risk, if I'm being honest...

 **Zen** : The director said it's going to cost a lot, and it isn't even guaranteed that things will go as planned.

 **Jumin** : Are you nervous?

 **Zen** : With these looks? No way!

 **Zen** : I could perform before the god's themselves and become an angel.

Ordinarily Jumin would be annoyed, but he found the imagery of Zen, an Angel, to be quite enticing.

"Mr. Han?" Driver Kim spoke. "We're here."

**Jumin** : My apologies Zen, but I've arrived at my destination.

 **Zen** : Just say you gotta go, you sound like a robot;;;

 **Jumin** : My company has been funding AI projects for years now, I wouldn't be surprised it my father had an artificial son engineered.

 **Zen** : Your humor's weird..

 **Zen** : But anyway, see you later.

Jumin got in his penthouse, and once again found Elizabeth curled up on the couch. She only brought unpleasant memories, so he quickly re-filled her bowl and got out of her presence as fast as he could.

Laying in bed, he wondered what he could possibly do to be with Zen during his trip.

_Damn it, I didn't get the specific place in the end, did I? Was he avoiding the question?_

His mind drifted and wandered around, and as he shut his eyes an idea appears in his mind.

~~~

Two days later, Zen barged into the chatroom where Yoosung and Jumin were together.

**Yoosung** : Good morning Zen!

 **Yoosung** : How's your practising?

 **Yoosung** : (Smiling Emote)

 **Zen** : Jumin, why did I get an email from my manager that C&R International is sponsoring the film?

 **Jumin** : When you said they weren't sure that things were going to go as planned I thought my company could help.

 **Jumin** : All they'll be doing is putting a few products in.

 **Zen** : Yeah but why?

Zen didn't want to come off as rude, he understood that Jumin wanted to help him becaesue he cared and believed in his talents... But even so, isn't this a bit much? One step over and he might explode.

**Jumin** : To help?

 **Yoosung** : Uhh;;; Zen? Is that bad?

 **Yoosung** : I would love it if Jumin could pay for the things I wanted...

 **Yoosung** : A new desktop, keyboard, all the skins in LOLOL I could ever want!

 **Zen** : This is different, I just..

 **Zen** : Thank you, for helping, but let me work on my career on my own a few times.

 **Zen** : I don't need to have someone to rely on.

 **Jumin** : If you have someone who could help wouldn't you take it?

Zen felt a little uncomfortable with Jumin being so close and focused on him, and now his career? It didn't seem like things could get worse than this, and it wasn't _that_ bad. Jumin helped because he could, and because he believed Zen had talent, right? Maybe he over reacted.

**Zen** : Okay, well I've got some lines to practice.

 **Yoosung** : Bye Zen!

He left the chat and sighed.

Jumin's been acting a little strange...


	4. Accompany Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zen leaves for Seoul and meets an unexpected friend on his way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School's gonna kill me, why do they make you do it for so many years? :/

One day left until the silver haired man made his way to Seoul.

Everything he needed was packed, it wasn't a lot of things, just a few articles of clothing and a lap top. He still didn't know how long the trip would be, it was a very all-over-the-place plan, but it was a plan nonetheless.

It was also thrilling, this was going to be one of the few projects he's been on that have been pretty big. An international film would get him recognition from more than just Korea.

All he was left to do was wait, one more day, and he was off.

~~~

The ride wasn't the most pleasant. The bus he took lulled him to sleep, and once he awoke, his neck refused to move from the position it was tilted in. He got off, pulling out his phone to order a ride before a hand was placed onto his shoulder.

Zen whipped himself around despite his body still adjusting from being inactive the last few hours.

"Calm down, It's me."

"Jumin?!"

Zen took a step back to make sure he was correct, and correct he was. There stood the six foot man with a purple tie and black suit.

"What are you doing here?"

"You forgot to tell me when you were leaving, so I drove up here early to take you to your hotel. Com with me, Driver Kim is waiting outside." He took his wrist, afraid to touch his hand, and began leading him out of the station.

The area was crowded, he was surprised Jumin could find him. It was a little awkward having his wrist being held, he tried reasoning with himself that there were so many people around, this had to be done.

His hands were surprisingly soft and warm, it brought blush to his cheeks as he noticed how slender his fingers were... But before his mind could wander any further they made it to Driver Kims car and got inside. The chauffeur taking his luggage and fitting it in the trunk. Before Zen could say where he would be staying, Jumin had already spoken and said where he would be staying.

"How did you know?"

"Hm?"

"Wait a second, how did you know I was here?"

"Did you not get the email? My companies funding your film, I'll also be checking in to see the production."

Zen turned to him, shocked.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why would you fund my film? It's not even big, I thought you didn't even like movies."

"Film aren't my greatest interest, but it seemed something you were incredibly thrilled about, so I'm helping it succeed."

He should be flattered, right? He wouldn't be doing this if not for his skills in acting, in fact, his skills in acting were probably worth funding an entire movie, right?

Ordinarily, he would brag, show off, gloat. But the entire situation felt slightly off...

~~~

They arrived to their destination, Zen entered and took his luggage along with the key he was given to his room.

"Are you leaving?" He asked Jumin.

"No, my floor is all the way at the top."

"The... Penthouse..?"

"Yes, I've rented it for the next few days. If you need anything, come to me."

"Alright rich kid."

"I'll be seeing you soon, _'acting boy'_ "

Zen laughed at his attempt to banter with him, and as soon as he came he left.

It was almost bitter, Zen wanted to feel angry that Jumin had come and swept away any possible conflicts. It was as if everything was being handed to him, he didn't have to work for any of it.

But then images of their talk at the mountain flooded his mind... They way Jumin spoke so sincerely, from _his heart_...

_'RFA is practically my second family... I won't turn my back on you.'_

He does this because he cares. He saw the problems in this project and I offering help. That's all.

He took his keys and went to his room, a single bed with a television facing towards it. Zen threw his suitcase next to the couch at the foot of the bed and flopped on top of it. The ride in the morning was uncomfortable and his neck still felt crooked.

His eyes slowly shut, drifting off into a deep sleep.

~~~

_"Zen?"_

He heard a familiar voice call to him.

_"Jumin?"_

He called out to the void.

_"Zen..."_

He wandered around, slowly beginning to run. A knocking sound following him and he searched for the other man.

_"Jumin!"_

His heart pounded, anxiously wondering where the other is.

_Why do you care so much..?_

His eyes shot open , a banging sound came from his door.

"Zen?!"

He quickly got up but stumbled back into the couch. His vision was blurry and everything felt disoriented.

"Yeah, One second!" His croaky voice returned.

He got up once more, slowly, and made his way to the door. Orange light shined through, had he really slept until late afternoon?

"Jumin..?" He questioned upon seeing the business man.

The taller man quickly wrapped his arms around the other.

"Zen! You should answer your door, I've been knocking for quite a while now."

Zen's eyes widened at the affection.

"Err, my bad... I had fallen asleep."

Jumin let go and re-adjusted his tie.

"I came here to see how you've been settling in."

"Oh, uh.... Well, I only brought a suite case so It's not like I have much to settle with..."

"Does that mean you are free?"

Zen hated the way his heart pounded.

"Pretty much?"

"Then would you accompany me outside?"

The actor felt nervous, like some kid with a cheesy crush.

"What are you doing?"

"We can do anything you'd like." He smiled warmly, Zen couldn't take his eyes off of him.

"Well, there's an ice cream shop I saw outside of here."

"Then let's go."

~~~

Jumin's nerves calmed after knowing Zen was safe and now at his side. The thought of something happening to him tormented his mind every moment that the ruby eyed man was not in his vision.

They paced silently, Zen leading the way.

"You know..." Zen began. "I always wondered why you chose Yoosung to help work for you."

"What do you mean?"

"He's a failing college student who spends night and day playing video games. He's not exactly _cooperate material_ "

Jumin smirked.

"Why do you ask? Would you prefer to work for me?"

"Huh?!" Zen's eyes widened and, he crossed his arms. "Ugh, no way! I'd _die_ working with you!"

_Cute._

"Yoosung is a good boy... I see a lot in him."

" _Seriously?_ All I see are chips and soda."

Jumin laughed.

"Yes, you would... But I know there's something more. He used to have a drive, determination. Like a shooting star, a light that would conquer any obstacle in the dark. But... all that died a long time ago. It died along with Rika."

Zen looked over, seeing Jumins pained expression.

"I remember how he slowly faded..." He responded. "He suffered the most. It broke him... If he does work for you, I hope you bring back that spark." Zen softly placed his hand on Jumin's wrist.

Any concern of Rika, V, his father... It all faded away. As long as Zen stood next to him, it was all he needed.

"It seems like we're here." He moved topics, looking up to an ice cream shop at the edge of the block.

They both ventured inside, ordering whatever they wished and soon left. Jumin insisted on paying, and for once Zen let him.

"Mint chocolate? Seriously? You might as well have ordered toothpaste."

"That's called flavour, but of course you and your vanilla Ice cream wouldn't understand."

Zen gawked, feigning being offended.

"The majority like vanilla more than mint."

"Then the majority's wrong. Besides, their opinions would never concern me."

"Ah, yes, I forgot you were a cyborg." Zen smiled slyly, Jumin blushed at the sight.

"Tell yourself whatever you need to feel better."

The two snacked on the icy cold treat they held, speaking of whatever they liked. But as a streak of mint trailed down his hand he thought of something else mint-coloured.

Strands of light-blue hair which he once caressed in his hand, a sleeping Jihyun when they were younger. All he wished to do was to get near him, but he feared getting too close and doing something he may regret.

"Jumin?"

He snapped back to reality, turning back towards the voice.

"We're at the hotel."

"Oh, uh, yeah..."

"What were you thinking about?"

Jumin went a little pale, not wanting to admit to anything he's ever felt. It was all in the past now.

"I've got... Some work to do. One of the projects I had a branch working on are late to the due date so I need to compensate for their mistakes."

"Ooo~~~! Big man work stuff, I hope you don't drown me in your _'intellectual'_ terms." Zen mocked.

"It's all simple, really. You'd learn this if you were to go to a beginners class for business."

"Ew, I think I'm good. Just go easy on your subordinates, they don't deserve the wrath of a corporate heir."

Jumin smiled.

"I'll keep that in mind."

~~~

They stood in front of Zen's door, finishing off whatever it was they were speaking about.

"I guess you have some workers to get mad at." Zen spoke as he opened his door.

"I guess I do."

"I'm surprised..." Zen leaned on the door frame, looking up to Jumin. "To think I could enjoy myself around you. What a surprise."

"Does this mean you're willing to be around me more?"

Zen's cheeks rushed with blood.

_How can he way something like that without being flustered?! Man, it sounds like he's preparing to ask me out on a date..._

"Only if you're not as annoying as usual."

"I don't see what part of me is _'annoying'_ but I will try to see your requirements."

"Okay Mr. Robot." He spoke, holding the doorknob to signal his cue to leave.

"Okay Mr. Actor."

"Ugh, leave the insults to me." Shut-in the door, Jumin was left in the hall.

All he needed was Zen. All he _wanted_ was Zen. Nothing else mattered anymore, as long as he had him by his side everything seemed alright.

He craved for Zen to be by his side.


	5. Performances Are Done To Be Seen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zen has his first day of rehearsal.

Zen awoke to the screeching of his alarm, slowly getting up and rubbing his eyes. Today was the first day for rehearsal.

He wasn't a fan of mornings, late-nights with and beer-pong was more his style. But it was too early for a drink, and not to mention that he had work in less than an hour.

The theatre they were renting wasn't too far, all Zen needed to do was order a taxi and he would make it in less than twenty minuets.

"Zen! You ready for your first day?" His manager walked over to him, placing a hand in his shoulder and looking over some papers in his hands. 

His manager wasn't that much older than him, he was about 35 and looked pretty fine for his age. There were only a few noticeable wrinkles, but his decently long and untidy brown hair distracted you from any of that.

"It's a good thing your friend pitched in! In fact, he did a lot more than just pitch in, he practically paid for the whole thing!" He pushed up his glasses and laughed, but Zen felt uneasy.

But he told himself he deserved this, every performance had Zen putting his heart, soul and blood into. Jumin knew this too, the payment and sponsorship was a way of telling him he's done an excellent job.

"Yeah, well, he's a nice guy..." Zen almost chocked on his saliva.

_Nice guy? What am I thinking!_

"Of course, of course! Well, the director needs you on soon so I'd recommend going ahead and getting prepared."

He nodded his head and got to the backstage. There were rice cakes laid out, he reached out for one but his hand accidentally touched another's.

"Oh, my apologies I-" He stopped in his tracks, looking up to the same suit-wearing-man he spoke to the day before. "Jumin?"

"Ah- Zen!" The director called out and walked over to the two. "This is Jumin, he's sponsoring ad funding our entire project! He also wanted to see our first rehearsal in action!"

Zen didn't know wether to act shocked, surprised or annoyed. Before he could decide, Jumin spoke.

"Yes, I have already told him. Zen is the actor I mentioned liking and being a fan of."

Zen looked over to the slightly taller man, wanting to question and analyze every word he had just said.

"Oh, really?! Well, I'm not surprised. When I saw his performance I instantly knew he was the one for the job!" The director scratched the back if his bald head, but then got a buzz from his earpiece. "Oh! Well it seems like we're almost prepared for practice, you're on soon Zen!" As he walked away, Zen looked over to Jumin with a questionable smirk.

"You're my fan now?"

"Who says I wasn't in the first place?"

"Oh please!" Zen scoffed. "You've mentioned yourself not seeing the appeal in what I do."

"I've only mentioned not seeing the appeal in provocative and revealing clothing, and although I may not be the largest fan out there of theatre I can at least appreciate good talent."

There was something about that indirect compliment which made Zen blush.

"Well I never would have expected to see you here either way, but of course it's only natural that my talents would attract even the most soon-cold hearts, such as yourself!" He made an attempt to look away as he spoke, hiding the reddened cheeks.

Jumin placed his hand on the others shoulder, now grabbing all of his attention.

"We should really put you in therapy for a narcissism cure...."

"Wha- Hey!" But Jumin had already began leaving, smiling as Zen yelled for him to return. "You can't just leave like that!"

"Zen, you're on in five." One of the producers spoke to him.

He calmed himself down, preparing for his role and trying to rid of the red on his cheeks.

~~~

Jumin watched as the silver haired man stepped onto the stage. He wore a mask, white shirt and black pants. He remembered once that Zen told him that actors typically don't wear their costumes, but sometimes may practice with outfits and restrict sight or movement.

A young woman also came on, entering the opposing side that Zen was from. She wore the same outfit as Zen, but she had long brown hair tied up into pigtails.

The two preformed a dance, background actors also joining in at certain points.

Jumin felt a small bit of burning in the centre of his stomach, seeing that woman hand touch Zen's, her leaning into him, Zen grabbing her waist at certain points...

The play went on, Jumin slowly put together the pieces of what was going on. It was the story of a man, who once was known by all. Unfortunately, this man suffered a terrible disease which corroded half his face away and now wore a mask which covered said parts.

Despite the crew not having time to rehearse the entire play, Jumin did get to hear a solo performance by Zen.

"Once I had it all, once I was loved, and now I stand alone..." the song was sung very solemnly, and despite wearing a mask you could clearly see the sorrow in Zen's expression. "It all seems to vanish into the myst, all my wishes, all my adornment... But a curse has been set, and thus I stay here with nothing by my side."

The song created an emptiness in his heart, to at least made the hole which was there before more noticeable. They way Zen sang, staring off into the distance as if there was nothing there. Jumin was suddenly entrapped in the aura created, not wanting to tear his eyes away.

The rehearsal went on, repeating the first few scenes over and over again. The businessman soon felt bothered, despite being the main character, Zen wasn't on as much he had hoped. He stood up and left the premises, heading outside to get fresh air. It became later than he thought, Jumin called Driver Kim, planning on returning once they had finished.

~~~

Zen went on with his performances, but his heart dipped once he realized Jumin was no longer watching.

_What'd that jerk have to do now?_

Zen shook off his feelings, he was in the middle of a scene, there was no need to get distracted.

~~~

He soon finished, getting on his jacket and beginning to leave.

"Zen!" The director called for him, looking tense. "Jumin left in the middle of the performance, do you think he enjoyed the play?! Gah! Why did he appear for the first rehearsal? Why not the second or more preferably one in the middle?!"

Zen rolled his eyes, of course Jumin would do whatever he's like without a thought towards how rude and effective they were to others.

"Knowing that jerk, he probably had some sort of meeting to show up to."

"Jerk?! I thought you two were friends!"

Zen shot up, for once someone actually considered them _friends_? Usually, in the RFA parties, the guests would ask if the two of them were somehow born as mortal eneies.

"Well, he is a the heir to C&R Internationals... Even if you aren't friends your guess wouldn't be a stretch."

Zen sighed.

"Well, I have to go. I'll be here tomorrow for the next practice."

He left, saying goodbye to the other actors and his manager, but once he left the theatre he saw Jumin standing next to his car, the sun setting behind him.

"Zen, I've been waiting for you."

He turned away, using all he had to not look at the beautiful image of Jumin.

"You could wait for me but you couldn't stay for the play? I seriously thought you were gonna give the director a heart attack, you should've seen the way he was sweating."

Jumin gave a soft smile, shooting warm rays and striking Zen's heart.

"Why are you here anyway?"

"It's late, I'm taking you back."

"Back?"

"To your hotel, unless there's somewhere else you'd like to go?"

"Well, uh, I was planning on picking up some sweet buns near the bus stop."

Jumin's oddly warm expression should've weirded Zen out, it wasn't like him to be so kind, but instead it made him become enticed by the other man. Zen also, resisted any blush that wanted to come onto his face, he knew his pale expression would giveaway any hints of flattery or attraction. If Jumin knew the way he was feeling right now, he would never live it down.

"Then to the bust stop we will go."

~~~

"Did you seriously try buying from a sweet bun cart with a _credit card_?!" Zen bursted out laughing, holding a bag of sweet buns on his lap. "I always knew you were a rich kid!"

Jumin grunted with annoyance, hating the embarrassed blush that arose on his cheeks. Ordinarily he wouldn't care for what _Zen_ had to think, but suddenly his opinion seemed ten times greater than before.

His eyes wandered to the smile he wore, how bright they shined, his well kept lips...

"You don't have to glare."

Jumin met eyes with Zen, as he snapped back into reality.

"I'm only teasing, lighten up."

Jumin looked away embarrassed. They were silent, but that was broken soon enough.

"Why'd you leave today?" Zen asked, looking out the window.

Jumin felt nervous, something he rarely ever feels. It felt as if Zen had suddenly activated the floor below him to become thorns, one wrong move and he's doomed.

"The play... Was quite enticing. It was a lot for me to take in..." Jumin didn't want to admit that he left because Zen wasn't in it as much as he hoped, saying that would lead to many more questions, questions which would unravel feelings deep inside of him.

Zen softly laughed, looking over to Jumin and placing a hand on the seat beside them.

"And why did you come back?"

It felt as if there was an invisible string, shortening, pulling them closer. The sun now hid beyond the horizon, and the moon's light appeared to reflect on Zen's face.

"Because it's late... I... worry for you." Jumin wanted to shut himself up, turn the other way and cross his arms and legs to close off the world.

But instead his eyes wandered towards glossy lips, they shined blue with the moon, giving him a small melancholy feel.

"For me?" Zen now had his entire body turned towards him, he leaned forward, resting his weight onto his arms. "The same way you worry for the RFA..?"

"It's different this time..." Jumin found himself doing the same as Zen, but first he moved his hand to softly graze the other's fingers.

Zen's hand twitched at first, but soon he allowed him to rest fingers on top of his own.

As Zen's eyes closed, Jumin suddenly became aware of the situation. No one's ever came this close to him, to accept him, have him... _**kiss**_ him. Jihyun never knew, Rika reacted coldly and MC left to be with a woman. It's cruel to say, but when Rika passed Jumin had the odd sense of hope once more. Hope that maybe V would accept his heart, if he could only confess... But instead they grew further apart. And now they would never meet once more. It's an odd thing to say, but deep down Jumin believed Rika was still somehow tearing V away from him.

But now, a warm Zen sat in front of him, eyes closed and leaning closer.

_I want to feel warm once more..._

Jump also closed his eyes and leaned in, wanting to grasp the warmth he felt around Zen so desperately.

"We've arrived." Driver Kim spoke as the car came to a halt.

Zen's eyes suddenly snapped open, he backed away and rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Hahah! Well, I guess I'll be seeing you later!" He opened the door before Jumin could react or respond, leaving and taking the sweet buns with him.

Jumin's warmth left so quickly.

He would do anything to get it back.


	6. Be Mine...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zen has a break day.

Rehearsal went on, Jumin would pick Zen up, pick up sweet buns and he'd be dropped back to his hotel. Nothing spoken about the first time, but every moment there was the underlying knowledge that the other remembers.

But today was different, today Zen had a break from his work and he received a message from Jumin.

 **Jumin** : Hello, Zen.

 **Jumin** : I've heard of your break and was wondering if you had any plans?

Zen scoffed at the formality of his texts.

**Zen** : If you're gonna write like that you might as well send me an email instead.

 **Jumin** : It is my job to write in a well-mannered way, would you prefer I type informally?

 **Jumin** : Hey _dude_ , do you want to head out with me today?

Zen cringed, scrunching up his face as a laugh bursted out.

**Zen** : God no, go back to regular Jumin.

 **Jumin** : Do you prefer regular Jumin?

He blushed at the sudden curve of the conversation, was he _flirting_?

**Zen** : What kind of a question is that?

 **Jumin** : The yes or no kind.

_Was _he supposed to answer? What would he even say? Are there multiple Jumin's? He felt his face turn red, it was like his body was working against him. It was difficult to admit, but he can't deny it and further either... There was something about Jumin that is heart couldn't let go of.__

____

____

Jumin didn't want to pressure Zen, but for once he would love to hear any form of admiration from him. But as the seconds passed he overwrote the previous conversation.

**Jumin** : I was wondering if you were willing to go out with me today, I'm also free from work and have a few drinks in my room I could share.

Zen feared for his life, the rate at which his heart thumped convinced him that a heart attack drew near.

**Zen** : Drinking so early..?

 **Jumin** : It's never stopped you before, but if it's a bother we can begin with breakfast.

Zen nervously, typed out a response, hoping his heart wouldn't give out before he hit send.

**Zen** : Yeah, sure.

~~~

Jumin put on a blue button-up shirt over a white tank with black pants and dress shoes, getting ready for his beloved. He made his way over to Zen's door, put stopped as he saw the brunette from the play there first.

Zen stood out of the door and shook her hand, smiling widely and then leaning against the doorframe. She wore a short pink skirt, white blouse, and a purple and blue striped sweater on top. Her hair was ties up into twin tails, a charming sight, he will admit, but the thought of someone as flirtatious as Zen speaking with her...

Blush appeared on the young girl's cheeks, and Jumin immediately began marching towards the two.

Zen spotted him as he drew near, giving a wave and then turning to the female once more.

"Ah, Jumin! This is Ji-Young Chong! Ji, this is Jumin."

The woman, Ji, extended her hand. Jumin reluctantly shook it, being formal with people he detested wasn't unusual for him in his line of work.

"J-Jumin?" She asked, her voice very sweet. "Ah, thank you! Uh, for the sponsorship of the play, I mean. I promise my performance will not disappoint!"

He gave her a nod.

"I'm expecting the best."

Ji-Young shook her head rapidly.

"I should get going, I only stoped by to say hi." The young woman waved her hand goodbye and was off, Jumin ecstatic to finally have her leave.

"She's a sweet girl." Zen smiled.

Jumin felt bullets shoot right into his heart.

"She's too soft-spoken, someone of her demeanour can be easily taken advantage of."

Zen scoffed. "Is that what your _'business instincts'_ are saying?"

"It's only an observation." He growled, wanting to shift the subject away from that she-demon.

"Well she's a good actor, I think she will be fine."

Zen stepped out of the doorway and locked his room behind him.

"Shall we get going?" He asked, meeting eyes with the business man.

"Yes..."

The bright look in Zen's eyes ceased the jealous feeling inside, it was like all issues he had ever thought about simply vanished.

He wanted it to always be as simple as this.

~~~

The two took a seat at the restaurant, they were placed in a nice windowed area in the corner with a grassy nature-filled view. Two cups of water and menus were placed in front of them by a dark-haired waitress.

"It's nice outside." Zen looked off into the distance, admiring the trees and bright sun.

"I don't usually care for the weather outdoors, other than if they effect business events... but I will admit the outdoors look pleasant today."

Zen laughed, crossing his arms and leaning back in his seat. "Never knew you could appreciate anything!"

Jumin looked at the glistening teeth Zen wore, his smooth well-kept skin and piercing red eyes.

"There are some things I appreciate in this world..." He spoke, blushing slightly and never breaking his sight of Zen's face.

The silver-haired man suddenly paused.

_Is he... Thinking of me?!_

Blush rapidly spread across his face, Zen turned away and scratched his cheek in an attempted to cover them.

"Ahahaha! Yeah- your business and numbers I bet! You're always going on about _stripes_ and the way you like how no matter the way you fold clothing, you can always see them and their symmetrical pattern! I'm surprised you haven't just come out to the RFA that you're a robot..."

Zen grasped the icy cup in front of him and attempted to cool down the heat rising in his face.

Jumin smiled, picking up the menu and beginning to look over he list of foods.

"I'm surprised you remembered my interests."

Zen coughed out water that went into the wrong tube, setting the cup down and hiding his face behind the menu. The place around him seemed to fancy, more fancy than what he was used to. It was in a beautiful, green area, clean with wooden floors. The food seemed a little pricey, and he was anxious to order.

"I'll pay." Jumin spoke, having set the menu down.

Zen didn't realize he had lowered the paper in front of him, was his expression that obvious?

"Ah... Er, well, thank you I guess." he found it difficult to thank him, despite becoming closer, it was still odd to receive any kindness from him.

"No need, I invited you out so it's only natural."

The waitress soon arrived, asking for their order. Jumin had some egg fried rice while Zen ordered an omurice.

The waitress had black hair, tied up in a high ponytail. It was long enough to still reach her hips, Zen looked at it sway side to side, the color reminding him of another raven-haired person he knew. His cheeks blushed as Jumin came to mind, despite him still being across the table. Jumin saw this and grew bitter, but luckily the waitress left quickly with their order.

Jumin breathed through his nose, attempting to blow off the steam building up. He looked over to Zen, worrying that he may be bored.

"So... Omurice?"

"Yeah, I haven't had one in a while. I've only ever really had quick meals and the sweets at the theater." Zen looked around, admiring the scenery as a slow smile spread across his face. "Remember when Yoosung tried making an omurice?"

Jumin chuckled, leaning onto the table.

"If I'm being honest, his cooking isn't that bad."

The businessman looked at him, curious to hear more.

"A couple of months ago I met up with Yoosung to hang out, when I got to his place he made some mini pizza's. I was reluctant at first... They looked like trash if I'm being completely honest, but when I ate it they tasted really good."

Jumin sat up smiling.

"What's with that grin?" Zen smiled back, intrigued by him.

"Nothing, just nice to hear of Yoosung's successes."

Zen was surprised to hear him says that, it's not that he wasn't happy about his accomplishments, but for someone so analytical to think the same surprised him. "Really?"

"Of course, I see a lot of potential in Yoosung, it's why I want him to work at my company."

He smiled. "Well, maybe you should teach him to make things look good before anything, those mini pizza's may have been good but the look of them were dreadfull."

Laughing, Jumin rested his hand upon the palm of his hand to look at Zen comfortably.

He'd like this to go on forever.

~~~

The duo walked out of the restaurant, well-fed and feeling good.

"So, back to the hotel?" Zen looked over to the other as Driver Kim pulled up into driveway.

The two got in and Jumin nodded towards Kim. "Actually, I have another idea of where we should go."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They pushed back our March break and made it into April break... I get why (They don't want people going out on the break cuz of covid since the numbers are going down) but I'm still pretty upset.
> 
> Also I'm so tired school is too hard I wish I could just drop outtt I don't even have time to chill on my own time let alone finish my fics :/

**Author's Note:**

> I'm kind of "testing the waters" of this fic, so the first chapter is super short because I want to set some sort of "theme" or smth, idk... See this as the introduction, I'll try setting more of a conflict and stuff in the next chapter.
> 
> But, as short as this was, I hope you liked it!


End file.
